


Железная Алиса и кроличья нора

by Kursnic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jotun Loki, M/M, Йотун!Локи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kursnic/pseuds/Kursnic
Summary: Старк умудрился подцепить проклятье, и чтобы излечиться, ему придется отправиться в путешествие по Радужному мосту, упасть в йотунские норы и напрочь забыть о здравом смысле.





	

**Author's Note:**

> После того, что делает с матчастью и обоснуем Марвел, мои вольности на грани фола кажутся даже логичными.  
> Коллажик к тексту: http://i.imgur.com/scwGel2.jpg  
> Фанарт: http://virink.com/art/566307

Для Тони Старка прикосновения всегда были источником удовольствия - слегка надоевшим, но надежным. Он думал, что запросто может подцепить какую-нибудь заразу ввиду своей беспорядочной сексуальной жизни, но и представить себе не мог, что получит странную инопланетную болезнь.  
  
\- Каковы результаты, Джарвис?  
  
\- Те же, что и раньше, сэр. Поражение распространилось на два и три десятых процента. Вы стали тяжелее еще на шестьсот грамм.  
  
\- Совсем закостенел, да?  
  
Все началось с кончиков пальцев: болезнь захватила их напрочь лишив чувствительности, зато прибавив силы и плотности. Выглядели они так, словно Тони покрыл руки расплавленным черным металлом. Только он не покрывал, они становились металлом. Самое забавное - Тони даже не мог сказать, каким: на Земле ничего подобного не существовало.  
  
Сейчас тело Тони стало металлическим уже на восемьдесят три процента. Не захваченными остались шея и голова, а так же небольшой участок на груди, вокруг реактора. Было даже любопытно, что станет с ним, когда металл доберется до светящегося круга.  
  
\- Вас вызывает мистер Фьюри, сэр, - сообщил Джарвис.  
  
\- Соедини.  
  
Тони ожидал недовольного ворчания по поводу последнего дела или обычных наставлений «не заигрываться», но Фьюри поразил его своим участливым тоном.  
  
\- Как здоровье, Старк?  
  
\- Проказа прошла еще на прошлой неделе, спасибо, - ответил Тони, постукивая пальцами по стеклянному столу. Звук получался забавный.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, о чем я, так что хватит дурачиться.  
  
В голосе прорезались знакомые недовольные нотки, и Тони усмехнулся. Он сцапал с края стола алмазный резец и сделал надрез на ладони. Боли не было. Из ранки появилась капля черного металла и тут же влилась обратно, не оставив от царапины и следа.  
  
\- А может, не будем играть в «я знаю, что ты знаешь»? Скажите прямо, чего вы от меня хотите?  
  
\- Чтобы ты лег на обследование, конечно, - мягко проговорил Фьюри.  
  
\- Ой-ой, меня пугает этот тон. Неужто вы и впрямь считаете, что моя техника хоть в чем-то уступает оборудованию Щ.И.Т.а? Учитывая, что это я его вам поставляю вообще-то.  
  
\- Дело не в технике, а в специалистах, Старк. И ты отлично это знаешь.  
  
Тони хмыкнул, отбрасывая бесполезный резец. Взял медицинскую пилу и взвесил в руке, пытаясь понять, готов ли он ради науки лишиться пальца.  
  
\- Спасибо, не стоит. Я погуглил.  
  
Тони приладил лезвие к мизинцу и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, не решаясь начать.  
  
\- Ясно же, что твоя хворь неземного происхождения. Дай нам помочь тебе.  
  
\- Слушайте, Фьюри, вы можете перезвонить позже? Я тут занят слегка. Пытаюсь понять, стал я терминатором или еще не совсем.  
  
Тони собрался было дать отмашку Джарвису, но тут в разговор влез густой бас Тора.  
  
\- Друг Старк, я знаю, что это! - прогремел он.  
  
\- Слушаю тебя, здоровяк.  
  
\- Это проклятие! - воскликнул Тор со своей неизменной жизнерадостностью. - Я уже спросил у отца, и он готов принять тебя.  
  
\- То есть, - задумчиво произнес Тони, откладывая пилу, - ты приглашаешь меня покататься на радуге и погулять по золотому городу?  
  
\- Эээ... В общем-то, да.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Тор, скажи мне еще раз, - вздохнул Тони, теряя терпение, - что мы тут делаем?  
  
Стоящая рядом высокая белокожая асиня укоризненно сверкнула на него глазами.  
  
\- Мы ждем, друг Старк, пока мой отец примет всех просителей.  
  
Тони вытянул шею, но не увидел ничего кроме затылков стоящих впереди. Даже в костюме, который делал его выше большинства людей, он оставался коротышкой по сравнению с обитателями Асгарда. Конечно, следовало ожидать, что местные будут крупными и высокими - посмотреть хотя бы на Тора: здоровенный детина, кровь с молоком. Однако сейчас, разглядывая стоящих вокруг особ, Тони готов был признать, что Тор был вовсе не самым выдающимся представителем своей расы, а вполне себе типичным рубахой-парнем двух с четвертью метров роста.  
  
\- Напомни-ка, почему мы не можем воспользоваться вашим кровным родством как предлогом пройти без очереди?  
  
\- Потому что Всеотец мудр и справедлив, он не делает исключений ни для кого, - с явной гордостью за родителя ответил Тор. Впрочем, вся напыщенность слетела с него, когда Тони с негромким шорохом поднялся в воздух. - Энтони Старк, что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Умоляю, не называй меня так. Ты звучишь как мамочка.  
  
\- Мы должны ждать здесь! - крикнул Тор, старательно работая локтями. Его обращенное вверх лицо маячило среди возмущенной толпы. - Вернись, Энтони Старк!  
  
\- Ну уж нет! Я понимаю, у тебя есть все время мира, но моя жизнь слишком коротка для бюрократических проволочек.  
  
Не тратя больше времени на разговоры, Тони направился к высоким золоченым створкам, которые медленно открывались, чтобы впустить следующего посетителя. Пришлось прибавить ходу, чтобы успеть первым попасть на прием к Одину.   
  
Тронный зал был огромен. В нем бы легко поместилась пара-тройка Хеликерриаров, и еще место бы осталось. Все вокруг пестрило золотом и глянцем, будто декорации к фильму про Эльдорадо; исполинские витые колонны стремились вверх, плавно переходя в изогнутые арки нефов. В дальнем конце зала возвышались каскадные ступени, на которых рядами выстроились стражники в золоченых доспехах - невозмутимые и похожие друг на друга, словно солдатики из одного набора. На троне, неподвижный, как статуя, восседал одноглазый старик с окладистой бородой: Один. Вороны, скачущие по спинке его трона, любопытно блестели черными глазками.  
  
Может, в другой раз Тони было бы любопытно потратить время на ознакомление с особенностями местных ритуалов, но сейчас именно времени у него не было.  
  
\- Извиняюсь за вторжение, но мое дело не терпит отлагательств.  
  
Уже приземляясь на блестящий узорчатый пол, Тони почувствовал, как на его плечо легла тяжелая ладонь Громовержца. И когда только успел? Наверняка плюнул на традиции и полетел следом на своем молоте.  
  
\- Энтони Старк! - гаркнул Тор прямо над ухом, - Ты ведешь себя непочтительно. Отец, прости моего друга, его разум омрачен...  
  
\- Вот как раз разум - единственное, что у меня в порядке, - Тони легко скинул с плеча ладонь Тора. Так легко, как не смог бы еще неделю назад, - У меня мало времени, так что...  
  
Один поднял руку, и рот Тони захлопнулся сам собой. Старик на троне почти не изменил позы, но выглядел он теперь совершенно иначе: мудрость и сила, словно кокон, окружали его. Захотелось преклонить голову в знак уважения и смиренно замолчать, ведь и дураку было ясно: этот бог знает все наперед, ему не нужны объяснения.  
  
\- Ты впервые в Асгарде и не знаешь наших обычаев, чужеземец, - произнес Один. Он не повышал голос, но Тони мог поклясться, что слышно было в самом дальнем уголке огромного зала. - Только поэтому я выслушаю твою просьбу.  
  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но...  
  
\- За это, - продолжил Один, - ты исполнишь одно мое поручение.  
  
Тони открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его, наткнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд Тора.   
  
\- Расскажи, в чем твое дело, - произнес Один и замер, оставаясь столь же величественным на вид, но Тони был готов поклясться, что углядел насмешку в единственном глазу.  
  
\- Если вы не против, я лучше покажу. Джарвис, снимай.  
  
Броня складывалась с привычным звуком идеально работающего механизма. Тони иногда казалось, что он может на слух определить, доволен ли его костюм тем, как за ним ухаживают, или нет. Когда шлем и грудные пластины плавно отъехали назад, Тони услышал негромкий возглас - нечто среднее между удивлением и восхищением. Бесстрастный до сих пор, Всеотец подался вперед, вцепившись в Тони жадным взглядом.   
  
Признаться, у самого Тони первая реакция была несколько другой. Заметив на своем теле черные расползающиеся кляксы, он подумал, что реактор снова начал отравлять его, и первым делом провел все нужные анализы, но яда в крови не обнаружил. Металлическая кожа не доставляла неудобств, не болела и никак о себе не напоминала, и очень скоро Тони забыл о проблеме, решив, что разберется с ней после того, как защитит Манхэттен от налета банды воздушных пиратов. Но проблема о нем не забыла.  
  
\- Кто сделал это?  
  
\- Одна ревнивая дамочка, - Тони скривился от неприятных воспоминаний, - назвавшаяся Аморой. Я пытался ее разыскать, но она не желала встречи и исчезла без следа. Тор узнал ее на записи и сказал, что девушка местная, и вы можете что-то знать о моем...  
  
\- Проклятье, - закончил Тор. Искреннее беспокойство в его голосе почти тронуло Тони. - Это ведь проклятье? Верно, отец?  
  
\- Подойдите, - велел Один.  
  
Он тяжело встал, и теперь Тони мог поспорить, что здоровье у Всеотца так себе: чем ближе он подходил, тем лучше становились видны глубокие морщины, темные круги под глазами и густая сетка лопнувших сосудов на белке.  
  
\- Да, это проклятье. Ты долго тянул, Человек из Железа. Следовало прийти ко мне раньше.  
  
Легко было догадаться, что времени немного. Тони не чувствовал, но видел, как металл растекался по телу, превращая его в очень сильного и практически непробиваемого, но несколько буквально... железного. Стальные мышцы двигались, металлическая кожа оставалась эластичной и прочной, не чувствовала ни жара, ни холода, ни боли. Как ни посмотри - одни плюсы, но Тони был слишком старомоден и хотел вернуть свое прежнее, человеческое тело.  
  
\- Тор сказал, это похоже на магию, - хмыкнул Тони, - а вы в магии разбираетесь лучше всех, кого он знает. Сможете помочь?  
  
Всем Мстителям было известно отношение Тони Старка к сверхъестественному: скепсис на грани насмешки. Вот только его недуг не смог объяснить ни один ученый. Черные пятна не были вирусом, мутацией или последствием гамма-радиации. Современная наука даже не могла определить, в какой именно металл превращалось тело Старка. Так что, исключив невозможное, Тони остался наедине с невероятным, а именно - магией.  
  
\- Твои кости превратятся в железные пруты, твоя плоть - в текучую сталь, а глаза станут драгоценными камнями, но ты не почувствуешь этого. Твои воспоминания и разум станут покидать тебя, и это превратится в мучительную пытку. Каждую секунду ты будешь бояться забыть, кто ты есть, и не сможешь вспомнить, кем был прежде. Так проклятие забирает свое.  
  
Один произнес эту мрачную тираду и затих. Его голос смолк, а руки скрылись в складках плаща.  
  
\- Отец, я прошу тебя, - выступил вперед Тор, видно, приняв молчание своего старика за отказ. - Энтони Старк - славный воин, один из защитников Мидгарда! Ты должен помочь ему!  
  
Один повел бровью, его взгляд стал цепким и властным, словно не было только что бормочущего усталого старика.   
  
\- Я не смогу помочь ему, сын.  
  
\- Но, отец...  
  
\- Только он сам сможет.  
  
Один решительно поднялся к трону и сел, прямо и гордо. Вороны сели ему на плечи и принялись что-то нашептывать.  
  
\- Чужеземец, - Один выдержал паузу, и Тони поймал себя на мысли, что подобная театральность начинает его раздражать. Обычно он был тем, кто устраивал шоу. - Есть два способа избавиться от твоего проклятия. Первый - это умертвить мага, что наслал его, и обмыться в его крови.  
  
Тони подумал, что это шутка, но, разглядев предельную серьезность в глазах Тора и его папаши, нервно хохотнул.   
  
\- Нет, спасибо. Как-то это чересчур.  
  
\- Второй - гораздо опасней. Тебе нужно отправиться в Йотунхейм, в Железный лес. Там ты найдешь магию, которая избавит тебя от проклятия.  
  
\- Знаете, второй вариант мне нравится куда больше. Но нельзя ли поконкретней?  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, Энтони Старк, - прогремел Тор. - Железный лес - ужасное место. Я был там всего однажды и выбрался лишь чудом. Если бы не Локи, я и мои товарищи уже были бы мертвы.  
  
Тони вскинул брови в удивлении. Кажется, впервые он слышал что-то хорошее о блудном братце Тора. Хотя кто знает, что он сделал, чтобы выбраться. Может, зарезал нескольких младенцев или щенят. В конце концов, он наверняка спасал только свою шкуру.  
  
\- Твой друг, я вижу, слишком благороден для кровопролития, так что придется ему отправиться на поиски источника магии, проклявшей его, - спокойно проговорил Один, явно считая вопрос решенным. Не похоже, что упоминание второго сына тронуло Всеотца.  
  
Тор запротестовал:  
  
\- Он не отправится один, я пойду с ним! Мы много раз сражались бок о бок, я обязан Энтони Старку жизнью...  
  
\- Ты - будущий царь Асгарда. И первая твоя обязанность - править своим народом! - строго отсек Один. Тор нахмурился, на его лбу залегла упрямая складка, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего.   
  
\- Послушайте, - влез Тони. - А нет ли более мирного способа? Может, мы просто поймаем эту Амору и попросим ее снять проклятие?  
  
Один даже не посмотрел на Тони, а Тор одарил таким взглядом, каким обычно смотрят учителя математики на бестолковых первогодок.  
  
\- Она не смогла бы снять это проклятие даже если бы захотела.  
  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Тони, - а что на счет великого и могучего Всеотца? Разве он не сможет развеять фокус взбалмошной девчонки?  
  
\- Подобное волшебство можно снять только кровью мага, наложившего его, - покачал головой Один. - Или с помощью магии более мощной и древней, а такая есть только в Железном лесу.  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Отлично, - пробурчал Тони, отплевываясь от снега. - Просто отлично!  
  
Он брел по ледяной пустыне уже целую вечность. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Если судить по часам на внутреннем мониторе, после приземления на чуждые Йотунхеймские льды прошел едва ли час, но Тони уже ненавидел это место всей душой.   
  
Сразу после их разговора о новом квесте Один попросил Старка о разговоре наедине и нагрузил его еще одним заданием. По счастью, оно практически совпадало с миссией Тони по спасению собственной жизни, так что он был не в претензии. Взять с собой немного воды из источника в Железном лесу - что может быть легче?  
  
Тор все-таки попробовал увязаться следом, но смотритель Радужного моста по имени Хеймдалл, жутко напомнивший Тони Ника Фьюри, только с двумя глазами, - не пропустил здоровяка, напомнив ему, чем закончился прошлый визит в Йотунхейм.   
  
Похоже, в эту тревожную землю регулярно отправлялись юные обалдуи-асы, чтобы искать приключения на свои сиятельные задницы. Отношения с соседями-великанами, и без того не самые мирные, обострялись с каждым днем, и любая такая вылазка могла послужить поводом к войне. Это все очень четко объяснили Тони, сделав акцент на том, что тот чужак и вообще-то отношения к Асгарду не имеет, и только по этой причине его могут переправить в соседние земли, как можно ближе к запретному лесу. У Тони, признаться, было другое представление о «ближе».  
  
Снег в этих краях, похоже, был неизменной составляющей воздуха. Мелкая противная крошка без остановки падала с затянутых тучами небес, датчик движения постоянно сбоил, а несчастный радар путался в измерениях, ошарашенный полученными данными. Тони уже пару раз порывался вручную подправить бестолковые датчики, но понимал, что пользы будет немного - скорее всего, Железный лес хранил в себе не только магию, но и мощную магнитную аномалию, которая успешней последних разработок Щ.И.Т.а гасила его электронику.  
  
\- Джарвис-младший, ты как? Дашь мне сегодня добро на взлет или я сделаю это, не дожидаясь твоего сигнала? Мне, знаешь ли, порядком поднадоело плестись пешком.  
  
Портативная версия друга и советчика еще держалась, не желая оставлять Тони в полном одиночестве, и, как водится, портила настроение огромной долей здравого смысла.  
  
\- Я здесь, сэр. Лучше не стоит, если вы не хотите превратиться в стальной барельеф на ближайшей скале.  
  
\- Какой еще скале? - разочарованно буркнул Тони.  
  
\- Увидите через минуту и пятнадцать секунд, сэр.  
  
\- Джарвис, ты просто издеваешься надо мной. Нет тут никакой скалы!  
  
\- Уверяю вас, сэр, это не так.  
  
Радар взвизгнул, в углу экрана всплыл значок тревоги.  
  
\- Ну, что на этот раз?  
  
\- Движущиеся объекты, сэр.  
  
Тони фыркнул:  
  
\- В последние полчаса таковыми ты считал каждую снежинку. Что теперь? Нашел снеговика?  
  
\- Смею заверить вас, сэр, с этими снеговиками вам лучше не встречаться. Они движутся к нам с юго-востока против ветра.  
  
\- Послушай, Джарвис. Если у движущихся объектов нет теплового излучения, просто не сообщай мне о них.  
  
\- Их температура на полградуса выше окружающей среды, - доложился искусственный интеллект. - У того, что двигается во главе, температура тела почти идентична с вашей.  
  
Из сплошной стены снега выступила величественная зубчатая скала черно-синего цвета, резко уходящая в плотную пелену снега наверху. Тони посмотрел на часы.  
  
\- Минута с четвертью. Прости, что в тебе сомневался.  
  
\- Теперь вы воспримите угрозу всерьез?  
  
Тони задумался: без навигации, карты и каких-либо ориентиров в буране он точно не сможет найти Железный лес, будь он проклят, так что совет местных аборигенов не помешал бы. А в идеале - проводник. Другое дело, что, судя по рассказам Тора, ледяные великаны пользуются настолько плохой репутацией, что ими в Асгарде детей пугают. Да и длительные войны не прибавили йотунам общительности. Едва ли представитель враждебного народа будет дружелюбен к гостю асов. Но какова альтернатива? Летать туда-сюда, пока не наткнешься на скалу в чертовой снежной буре?  
  
\- Джарвис, веди меня к ним. Хочу поболтать с местными. Будет хоть какое-то разнообразие.  
  
\- Это рискованное предприятие, сэр.  
  
\- Удиви меня, - хмыкнул Тони.  
  
То ли зловредный компьютер и впрямь решил над ним подшутить, то ли погода в очередной раз внесла свои коррективы, но те самые «движущиеся объекты» Тони заметил только тогда, когда один из них сшиб его с ног. Тони прокатился по едва прикрытой ледяной крошкой скале, пересчитав по пути все камни, и едва не свалился во внезапно появившуюся из снега пропасть, задержавшись на самом краю.  
  
\- Эй, а предупредить было никак? - возмутился Тони, без раздумий взмывая вверх, подальше от зияющего за спиной белесого провала. Поток ледяного воздуха снес его в сторону, пришлось судорожно выравнивать полет. Теперь Тони понимал, почему Джарвис не позволял ему взлететь: порывы ветра были совершенно хаотичны, предсказать их было невозможно. Не помогали ни стабилизаторы, ни чувствительные закрылки - костюм швыряло из стороны в сторону.  
  
Еще один рывок - и снежная завеса с треском порвалась, открывая разворачивающееся на узком длинном плато сражение. Шестеро нападали на одного, и этот один значительно уступал им в росте. Ледяных великанов не зря так назвали: они были огромными. Самый маленький - метра три роста. Больше всего они напоминали пещерных людей: лобастые, голые по пояс, с грубым, рычащим языком и звериными повадками, атаковали стаей, но подчинялись одному вожаку. Их противник сразу вызвал у Тони симпатию - хотя бы тем, что был примерно его размеров и носил одежду.  
  
\- Эй, громилы! - крикнул Тони. - Вам не говорили, что маленьких обижать нехорошо?  
  
Заряды пульсаров осветили удивление, застывшее на синих лицах, а через мгновение один из великанов, неловко взмахнув руками, отлетел прочь, сшибив стоявшего за ним собрата. Тони хохотнул, сделал круг почета над поверженной парочкой, откровенно веселясь, и едва успел увернуться от просвистевшего в дюйме от головы снаряда.   
  
\- Ого! Я-то думал, они меня достать не смогут, - пробормотал Тони. - Джарвис, чем это они швыряются?  
  
\- Льдом, сэр.  
  
\- В снежки со мной играют? Это не серьезно.  
  
Ледяной снаряд ударил в колено и прочно сковал броню, нарушив баланс. Ветер подбросил Тони вверх, закружил и швырнул на землю, как надоевшую игрушку. После этого за великанов пришлось взяться всерьез. Одного Тони сбил с ног и оглушил шумовой гранатой. Другому досталась порция самонаводящихся зарядов, а вот третий сумел подкрасться сзади и со всей дури ударить покрытым льдом кулаком. Голова мотнулась, несмотря на защиту костюма, зрение поплыло, а в ушах зашумело. Боли не было - спасибо проклятию - но дезориентация, вызванная ударом, сильно мешала.  
  
Мир перед глазами Тони стал двигался толчками. Как в замедленной съемке, земля приближалась, опрокидываясь на бок, а сражение и не думало утихать. Человек, которого преследовали великаны, оказался очень вертким малым. Он мастерски управлялся с натиском противников, шутя ускользая от их ударов, и метал какие-то маленькие ножи, будто по волшебству появляющиеся в руках. Ему оставалось разделаться всего с двумя здоровяками - троих обезвредил Тони, а еще один лежал рядом, обратив замерший взгляд на появившееся в прорехе туч небо с торчащей между глаз льдинкой.  
  
Мелкий явно воспрянул духом после того, как число его недоброжелателей сократилось до двух: он что-то выкрикивал, подначивая врагов, двигался легко и быстро, открыто ухмыляясь. Внезапно он замер на месте у самой кромки обрыва и зашатался, явно не рассчитав маневра. Тони вскинулся, готовый броситься на помощь, хотя голова все еще кружилась. Он отлично понимал, что не успеет помочь, и один из великанов опередил его: кинулся вперед, надеясь сшибить свою жертву с ног, и совершенно не видя в пылу драки, что подошел к самому обрыву, канул в пропасть, пролетев фантом насквозь. Стоящая на краю фигура еще секунду оставалась на месте, а потом рассыпалась зернистыми бликами, как плохая голограмма, на прощание улыбнувшись Тони.  
  
\- Да ну! Это что, проекция? - произнес Тони, но не услышал своих слов. Уши заложило как на большой глубине.  
  
Последний выживший ледяной великан взревел от досады и завертел головой, выискивая жертву. Мелкого и след простыл - наверняка смылся под шумок - зато Тони был все еще здесь.  
  
Подняться удалось с трудом, да и то лишь для того, чтобы снова упасть на спину. Окружающий мир все еще кружился, временами конвульсивно подергиваясь, так что Тони просто направил всю энергию в реактор, готовясь выпустить заряд, как только враг приблизится, но ему нагло помешали. Великан замер в трех шагах, а из его груди показалось ледяное острие.  
  
\- Эффектно, - оценил Тони, спешно откатываясь в сторону. Не хотелось быть задавленным такой тушей. Йотун рухнул, подняв облако снежной пыли, а Тони во все глаза уставился на своего спасителя. Если он чем-то и отличался от преследовавших его монстров, то разве что наличием большего количества одежды на теле и волос на голове. В остальном он был такой же синий и неразговорчивый.  
  
\- Эмм... Привет, я Тони.   
  
Молчание, повисшее между ними, было таким тяжелым, что им можно было бы забивать гвозди. Тони прочистил горло и уже открыл рот, чтобы хоть как-то разбавить неловкую паузу, но его опередили.  
  
\- Я могу убить тебя, - произнес йотун, растягивая слова: - То-они.  
  
Это стало сюрпризом: синекожий человечек с другой планеты, оказывается, отлично говорил на английском. Впрочем, Тор тоже болтал только так, порой сбиваясь на калифорнийский акцент. Да и прочие асгардцы хорошо понимали речь Тони. Но йотуны-то между собой переговаривались на другом наречии. Впрочем, лингвистические вопросы быстро перестали волновать Тони, как только у его горла оказался острый край клинка.  
  
\- Можешь, - Тони скосил глаза на ледяное лезвие, берущее свое начало в тонкой ладони, - вот только...  
  
\- Что? - живо откликнулся йотун.  
  
Тони поднял взгляд на его лицо и по блеснувшему в глазах любопытству понял - его вовсе не хотят убивать. Скорее всего, для этого малого жизнь в Йотунхейме была не в радость, иначе за ним бы не гонялись вшестером. На этом можно было бы сыграть, заполучив проводника и союзника в одном лице. Чем не отличный план?  
  
\- Только зачем? - Тони откинулся на локти и устроился поудобней. - Тебе же с моей смерти никакого толка. А вот живой я могу тебе помочь.  
  
\- Чем это? - синелицый нахмурился, видно, пытаясь выглядеть грозным.  
  
\- Мы можем быть полезны друг дугу. Ты отведешь меня в Железный Лес, а я помогу тебе свалить с этой промерзшей планетки. Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам обоим здесь не рады.  
  
Йотун с минуту смотрел на него, играя желваками, а потом коротко кивнул и даже подал руку - ту, на которой не красовалось ледяного клинка.   
  
\- Я проведу тебя в Железный лес, а ты поможешь мне покинуть Йотунхейм. Таковы условия договора.  
  
\- Меня они устраивают.  
  
Тони с радостью принял помощь и ойкнул, когда между их руками проскочил, больно кольнув ладонь сквозь перчатку, электрический заряд.  
  
\- Это сделка, - удовлетворенно кивнул йотун.   
  
Тони только покачал головой. Везет ему сегодня на ушлых засранцев. И шагу не ступи - угодишь в какую-нибудь оферту. Впрочем, условия казались довольно выгодными, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
  
\- Как тебя звать-то, смурфи?  
  
Йотун скривился, будто съел что-то кислое, развернулся на пятках и направился прочь.   
  
\- Хведрунг, - швырнул ветер вместе с горстью колючей ледяной крошки.  
  


* * *

  
  
Оказалось, Хведрунг жил неподалеку. У него имелась уютная пещера, достойная очень аккуратного полярного медведя: почти никаких костей, протопленное во льду углубление очага и парочка косматых шкур каких-то местных тварей, жутко вонючих, надо отметить. За время путешествия через равнины Йотунхейма метель разыгралась не на шутку, и Хведрунг предложил переждать бурю. Тони был только рад побыть немного в относительно безопасном, защищенном от ветра месте.   
  
\- Так значит, ты тут живешь?   
  
Одним из немногих плюсов проклятия была заметно понизившаяся чувствительность к холоду. Датчики показывали, что в пещере было минус двадцать два, но Тони чувствовал лишь приятную свежесть. Он принялся снимать броню, с удовольствием разминая затекшие мышцы, и поймал на себе любопытный взгляд красных глаз йотуна-недоростка.   
  
\- Что? У меня что-то с лицом?  
  
\- Не с лицом, - хрипло прокаркал Хведрунг и указал на выступающие из-за ворота майки черные змейки. В отличие от того же Одина, он не побоялся коснуться кожи Тони, обдав ее мимолетным теплом, и тут же отдернул пальцы, спрятав их в ладонь. - Ты знаешь, что это?  
  
\- Да так, сделал татушку по пьяни, - хохотнул Тони, но по серьезному лицу Хведрунга стало понятно, что шутить тот не намерен. - Одна дама наградила. Подался, вот, в ваши края подправить здоровье.  
  
\- Ты за этим идешь в Железный лес, - кивнул Хведрунг. - Кого же ты так разозлил, Человек из Железа?  
  
\- Ты и прозвище мое знаешь? - поднял брови Тони. - Откуда бы?  
  
Хведрунг отвел взгляд и передернул плечами, тут же переключая внимание на едва теплящийся магический огонек в очаге.  
  
\- Я многое знаю.   
  
\- Что-то мне не верится, что в такой глуши есть вай-фай.  
  
\- Мне, - неохотно признался Хведрунг, - приходилось бывать в Мидгарде.  
  
\- Вижу, ты об этом говорить не хочешь. Оно и понятно, у нас смурфов любят только на экране, а никак не в реальной жизни.  
  
Хведрунг принялся раздувать огонь, ясно давая понять, что не желает продолжать беседу.  
  
\- Ладно. Не хочешь - как хочешь.   
  
Тони внимательно осмотрел снятый шлем: от удара великана осталась вмятина. Удивительно, что череп до сих пор цел при таком-то повреждении шлема. Вздохнув, Тони щелкнул перчаткой, из указательного пальца выдвинулся миниатюрный электрический резец. Помнится, Тони хотел назвать эту мелочь световой отверткой, но решил, что после сконструирует вариант, больше похожий на вундервафлю Доктора.  
  
Нанесенный броне урон оказался незначительным, а вот электронике досталось порядком. Похоже, с Джарвисом-младшим придется распрощаться. Глядя на кусочки микросхем, рассыпанные, как блестки в калейдоскопе, Тони понимал, что лишился большинства датчиков и сенсоров. Впрочем, в этом мире толку с них все равно было немного. Работать молча оказалось слишком скучно, а обретенный союзник - слишком необычным, так что Тони решил не сдерживать своего любопытства:   
  
\- Скажи, мой синекожий друг, как ты сделал тут голограмму, из-за которой бедный великан свалился в пропасть?  
  
На этот раз Хведрунг ответил охотно, в его тоне слышалось превосходство и притворная досада оттого, что приходится объяснять такие простые вещи столь ограниченному существу:  
  
\- Всего лишь заклинание сплетения света и дыхания, такие простые чары подвластны даже ребенку... - Хведрунг прервался и озадаченно нахмурился, пристально глядя на Тони: - Но ты, мидгардец, едва ли поймешь хоть что-нибудь из того, что я тебе объясню.  
  
\- Еще как пойму. Поверь мне, я очень сообразительный, - хмыкнул Тони и подался вперед. - То, о чем ты толкуешь, у нас называется преломлением света, но я никак не возьму в толк, как вообще можно управлять частицами без специальной аппаратуры, да еще в таких погодных условиях. Не хочешь же ты сказать, что это магия?  
  
Хведрунг скривил губы с неуловимо знакомым выражением.  
  
\- Вы, мидгардцы, слишком высокомерны, считаете, что весь мир вертится вокруг вас. А то, что не вписывается в рамки ваших ограниченных познаний, предпочитаете не замечать, - йотун с вызовом вздернул подбородок, - однако, если ты не признаешь магию, она не перестает существовать, То-они.  
  
\- Магия - всего лишь объяснение для тех сфер знаний, что человечество не может объяснить наукой, - убежденно произнес Тони. - Пока не может. Зато мы запросто противодействуем иноземным навороченным технологиям.  
  
\- Что, правда?  
  
\- Еще бы! Иначе бы такие как ты, со своими «сим-салабим» уже давно покорили землю.  
  
Хведрунг насмешливо выгнул бровь, и этот жест показался Тони до чертиков знакомым. Хведрунг вообще был очень похож на кого-то, однако Тони никак не мог вспомнить, есть ли в длинном списке его врагов гуманоиды с синей кожей и красными глазами. Но даже имя звучало так, будто сошло со страниц учебника мировой истории.  
  
\- Если ты так говоришь, - пренебрежительно произнес Хведрунг, - значит, кто-то подошел совсем близко к захвату твоего любимого Мидгарда, не так ли?  
  
\- Не то чтобы близко... - скривился Тони, - Несколько лет назад один скандинавский божок пытался предъявить свои права на Землю, но обломал свои рога о Мстителей. Меня и моих друзей то бишь.  
  
\- Да ну? - Хведрунг криво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Представь себе. Северный олень остался ни с чем, его классно отделал Халк, и наказал Всепапочка. Так что сейчас проказник мотает срок в родных казематах. А если Локи хватит глупости снова высунуться из своей нор...   
  
Имя рогатого божка словно послужило спусковым крючком для разума Тони. Он еще продолжал говорить, а все уже стало на свои места. Лодур, Лофт и Хведрунг - это все имена одного и того же скандинавского ублюдка, который разрушил Манхэттан и отправил Тони в затяжной полет без парашюта.  
  
\- Ах ты, сукин сын! - Тони активировал пульсар раньше, чем успел об этом подумать и едва удержался от того, чтобы выпустить заряд.  
  
\- Стой! - воскликнул Локи, отскакивая назад, и заговорил торопливо: - Ты ведь не глупец, Тони, ты отлично понимаешь, что, выстрелив, погребешь нас обоих под сводами этой пещеры. К тому же у меня уже была возможность убить тебя. Разве я не сохранил тебе жизнь?  
  
Его слова звучали убедительно, но Тони не спешил опускать перчатку.  
  
\- Это ты мой скай-дайвинг без страховки так называешь?  
  
\- Не понимаю твоих слов, смертный, - скривился Локи, - но если ты о том, как я выкинул тебя из окна башни в Мидгарде, то нет, я о другом. С час назад мы плечом к плечу сражались с ледяными великанами. И тебя повергли, а я не стал добивать. Кроме того...  
  
\- Как великодушно, - фыркнул Тони. - Не стал добивать! Да ты сама Мать Тереза.  
  
\- Кроме того, - настойчиво продолжил Локи, окончательно обретя самообладание. Он величаво опустился на воняющие псиной шкуры, словно они были как минимум королевским троном, и сложил руки на коленях, - мы заключили сделку. Я пообещал отвести тебя в Железный лес, а ты - вытащить меня из Йотунхейма. Магия не простит нарушения условий договора ни одному из нас.  
  
Тони закатил глаза:  
  
\- Опять ты со своими речами о величии магии. Если ты еще не понял, то электромагнитное поле - это единственная невидимая сила, в которую я верю безоговорочно.  
  
\- Ладно, - покладисто согласился Локи, - тогда как на счет сухих фактов? Единственное мое желание - выбраться из этого мира, а ты способен мне в этом помочь. Я не собираюсь убивать свой шанс на свободу.  
  
\- И с чего я должен верить божку, о чьей злокозненности легенды ходят?  
  
\- Конечно, ты не захочешь помочь мне бескорыстно, а принудить тебя невозможно, ведь ты так же уперт, как и мой братец, - Локи раздраженно вздохнул. - Остается сделка. Я помогаю тебе в избавлении от проклятия, а ты берешь меня с собой. Оказавшись в Асгарде, я тотчас же исчезну. О моей злокозненности, как ты верно заметил, ходят легенды, так что никому и в голову не придет, что славный защитник Мидгарда помогал мне добровольно. Эти недалекие остолопы скажут, что я тебя заставил или одурачил - уж поверь, они найдут, как оправдать себя и тебя заодно. В итоге ты исцелен, я свободен, все довольны.  
  
Локи улыбнулся и развел открытые ладони, с видом фокусника, только что вытянувшего из-за уха зрителя золотую монету и демонстрирующего, что больше в руках у него ничего нет. Тони молчал, прислушиваясь к себе. Голос разума вопил о том, что доверять божку нельзя, а интуиция молчала, словно еще не определившись, как относиться к тому переплету, в который угодил Тони.  
  
\- А где гарантия, что ты снова не нападешь на Землю со своими знакомцами читаури, выбравшись отсюда?  
  
Теперь настала очередь Локи закатывать глаза.  
  
\- Я считал тебя умным, Человек из Железа.  
  
\- Это что, комплимент? - притворно изумился Тони. - Я-то думал, ты меня за муравья считаешь.  
  
\- О, норны, дайте мне терпения, - пробормотал Локи. - Ты что, и впрямь ничего не знаешь о Таносе?  
  
\- Кроме того, что он спонсировал высадку трудового десанта боевых ящериц на Манхэттан? Нет, представь себе.  
  
Локи мрачно заглянул в лицо Тони своими жутковатыми красными глазами, сохраняя убийственную серьезность.  
  
\- Танос не прощает поражений. Ты даже представить не можешь всей его мощи. Он ищет меня и очень скоро найдет. По крайней мере, тут я не смогу скрыться от его гнева, как и в Мидгарде. Я должен уйти так далеко, как смогу, - произнес Локи и устало добавил: - Если ты еще не понял, Старк, я тут выжить пытаюсь.  
  
\- Я тоже, Бэмби, - произнес Тони, опуская перчатку, - я тоже.  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда Тони проснулся, проклятье добралось до его лица, намекая, что времени совсем не осталось. Черные змейки были уже неразличимы в монотонном металлическом мерцании его новой кожи. Тони посмотрел на свое отражение в отполированной до зеркального блеска пластине шлема и вздрогнул: со стального лица смотрели живые, человеческие глаза. Это выглядело странно и жутко, будто он стал ожившей статуей имени себя, но все еще мог двигаться и мыслить. Тактильная чувствительность окончательно свелась на нет. Тони сомневался, что сейчас он почувствует хоть что-нибудь, даже если его разрежут пополам, и тоска по обыкновенной человеческой боли острым жалом врезалась в разум.  
  
Сколько еще он протянет? Локи говорил, что Железный лес довольно близко, и они доберутся за несколько дней, но разве это решало проблему? Следовало еще найти магию, о которой говорил Один, и как-то снять проклятие. Жаль, что Всеотец не дал более подробной инструкции на этот счет.  
  
Когда непроглядная тьма за порогом сменилась робким светом восхода, от снежной бури не осталось и следа. Локи высунулся из пещеры, замер на минуту, прислушиваясь к удивительной звенящей тишине, и махнул рукой: можно выходить.   
  
Тони сделал шаг и тут же провалился в снег по пояс. Он и раньше-то не был пушинкой из-за костюма, а теперь, став железным почти полностью, и вовсе превратился в неподъемный груз.  
  
\- Я сейчас что, твой смех слышал? - подозрительно спросил он, взмывая в воздух. Двигатели противились, но работали, расходуя мощности вдвое больше обычного.  
  
\- Глупость смертных бывает весьма забавной.  
  
Сам Локи легко скользил по ледяному насту, который и не думал проваливаться под шагами бога, и даже мелкая снежная крошка оставалась нетронутой. Складывалось ощущение, что сама природа помогает Локи скрывать следы своего присутствия.  
  
\- И как тебе это удается?  
  
\- Что именно?  
  
\- Так мастерски бесить всех вокруг.  
  
\- О, я долго практиковался, - усмехнулся Локи.  
  
Тони с удивлением подумал, что у Бэмби красивая улыбка. Синий цвет кожи уже почти не мешал разглядеть знакомые черты, а в том, как отражается в красных глазах снег, было свое очарование.  
  
\- Эй, да кто-то сегодня в хорошем настроении. Рад побегать по родным просторам, северный олень? Может, у тебя тут родственники? Такие же посиневшие от холода красноглазые обаяшки.  
  
Без застилающей зрение пелены снега, в ярких солнечных лучах Йотунхейм был красив. Огромные валы застывших белых волн, увенчанных черными шипами скал, простирались до самого горизонта. Порой в яркую гладь снега врезались глубокие расщелины, дно которых было так далеко, что терялось в голубоватой тени. Оттуда, снизу, иногда доносился вой ветра или плеск воды, а порой Тони мог поклясться, что различает чьи-то голоса, переговаривающиеся на неизвестном ему языке.  
  
Тони осматривал открывшийся вид, поддерживая беседу скорее по привычке, и очень удивился, не услышав очередной колкости в ответ.  
  
\- Северный олень? Ты чего замолчал?  
  
\- Заткнись, Старк.  
  
\- О-о, - Тони снизился и пристроился рядом с ровно трусящим вперед Локи, - я что, задел твое нежное сердечко? Давай, расскажи мне, что папочка тебя никогда не любил, я слушаю.  
  
\- Иди к черту, - огрызнулся Локи, прибавив пару нецензурных мидгардских словечек.  
  
\- Ого! И кто научил принцессу плохому? - присвистнул Тони.  
  
Локи молчал, видимо, надеясь, что бойкот сможет усмирить неугомонного Старка, но жестоко ошибся.  
  
\- Кстати, все хотел спросить: это ты от зависти посинел или здешний климат так действует? Может, я тоже вернусь домой с великолепным голубым загаром?  
  
Локи проявлял чудеса стойкости, никак не реагируя на выпады. Тони уже решил было обидеться, но передумал: это было бы слишком скучно. Он болтал сам с собой, пересказывал последние новости из жизни Мстителей и даже передал привет от Халка, на что Локи лишь ускорил шаг. В конце концов Тони даже исполнил навязшую в зубах песню из «Холодного сердца», решив, что она как нельзя лучше подходит к ситуации, а из Локи получилась бы чудная Эльза.  
  
\- Знаешь, в твоем молчании, конечно, есть своя прелесть: всегда приятно поговорить с умным человеком. Однако беседовать с собой - не лучший способ сохранения душевного здоровья...  
  
\- Тихо! - Локи поднял руку, и Тони моментально заткнулся, прислушиваясь.  
  
Осторожный ветерок - не чета вчерашней буре, - гонял поземку, и она с ледяным хрустом скатывалась с хребтов снежных барханов, сползая в отсвечивающие голубым овраги.   
  
\- Что такое? - прошептал Тони, оглядываясь.  
  
Они стояли на вылизанной ветром узкой площадке из перевитого рудоносными жилами гранита. Дальний от Тони конец каменной плиты упирался в отвесную скалу, а ближний нависал над ущельем, почти соприкасаясь с обломком скальной породы на другой стороне. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, была видна лишь занесенная снегом каменная пустошь. Не нужно было иметь соколиное зрение, чтобы понять, что никаких местных аборигенов рядом не было, и подкрасться незаметно они никак не могли. Это значило, что либо причина беспокойства Локи в другом, либо он просто дурачит попутчика.  
  
\- Да в чем же дело? - начал злиться Тони.  
  
\- Нас окружили, - негромко сообщил Локи, - две группы по шесть йотунов, и у них есть гончие.  
  
\- Ты надо мной издеваешься? Вокруг ни души.  
  
\- Об этом тебе сообщила твоя наука? - издевательски спросил Локи.  
  
\- Нет, - признал Тони с досадой, - у меня половина электроники вчера полетела. Но тут открытое пространство, а злых пятиметровых великанов я почему-то не вижу.  
  
\- Ты не туда смотришь, - Локи встретился с ним взглядом и указал глазами на кажущуюся бездонной расщелину. - Они следовали за нами от пещеры и теперь нагнали.  
  
Теперь те голоса, что слышал Тони, в буквальном смысле обрели плоть. Так значит, все время их путешествия йотуны шли следом, но другой, скрытой дорогой. Местные жители лучше всех знали свои земли, удивляться было нечему.  
  
Теперь Тони слышал, как ветер гоняет снег, как поскрипывает каменная крошка под подошвами великанов, что так легко заманили свою добычу в капкан. Даже в слепящем свете солнца будто бы крылась угроза. Прислушавшись, Тони снова уловил бормотание голосов под землей.  
  
\- И ты молчал?  
  
\- Зато ты был разговорчив! - зло выплюнул Локи. - Я скрывался от них два года. Два года, Старк! Но стоило появиться тебе, и все полетело в тартарары!  
  
\- Эй, - прошипел Тони, - вообще-то вчера они нашли тебя без моей помощи!  
  
Вокруг царила та же безмятежная тишина, но Тони почти чувствовал, как дрожит камень, на котором они стоят.  
  
\- Они нашли меня только потому, что я имел глупость прийти на выручку тебе! - уже не сдерживая гнев в голосе, воскликнул Локи, - Ты что, правда думал, что твои блуждания по просторам Йотунхейма останутся незамеченными? Да твое приземление было видно за сотни миль!  
  
\- И все равно ты не можешь знать наверняка.   
  
\- Уж я-то знаю побольше твоего, - рыкнул Локи.  
  
Тони понадобилось секунды две, чтобы соотнести его информированность и обиженный тон. Локи оказался здесь, в ссылке, два года назад. И едва ли ему выделили уютный коттедж с прислугой и охрану.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, я понял, мистер Всезнайка, - Тони примирительно поднял руки, - что делать будем? Примем бой? Смухлюем и убежим? Давай, ты же местный и опытный, тебе и карты в руки.  
  
Судя по выражению лица, Локи вовсе не был польщен оказанной ему честью быть командиром в их маленьком отряде.  
  
\- Нас окружили, Старк, так просто нам не сбежать. Принять бой в навязанном противником месте, без подготовки, имея дело с превосходящими силами - верная смерть. Остается только... - Локи рассуждал вслух, лихорадочно шаря взглядом вокруг. Внезапно он замолк, уставившись на стальные перчатки собеседника. - Импровизировать.   
  
Хоть они были из разных миров и принадлежали разным расам, Тони был готов поспорить на что угодно: мыслят они с Локи порой удивительно похоже. На какой-то миг Тони показалось, будто в их головах что-то синхронно щелкнуло.   
  
\- Раз нельзя бежать, будем лететь, - хмыкнул он и улыбнулся, поймав ответную усмешку.  
  
\- Твой ход, Человек из Железа.  
  
Было чертовски приятно знать, что сам мистер Я-Бог-Тупое-Ты-Создание доверил свою жизнь и безопасность Тони Старку. Глубоко вздохнув, он пошевелил пальцами, скорее по привычке, чем чтобы вернуть им чувствительность, прикинул примерную траекторию и шагнул вперед, решительно обняв Локи за талию.   
  
\- Держись крепче, Бэмби!  
  
Они разбежались и, оттолкнувшись от края, ухнули со скалы вниз. Локи судорожно вдохнул и прижался так сильно, что на броне остались вмятины от его пальцев. Ветер завыл голодной собакой, царапнул, пытаясь отхватить кусочек, и отпустил, позволяя падать в мглистую темноту каньона. Мимо пролетели смазанные лица великанов, их разинутые в крике рты и оскаленные пасти гончих - увидев ледяных питомцев однажды, Тони решил, что не хочет встречаться с этими тварями никогда больше.  
  
\- Старк, - заорал в ухо Локи. - Пора!  
  
\- Тише, детка, не то я так оглохну, - пробормотал Тони и активировал двигатели. Те взвыли отчаянно, падение замедлилось и плавно перешло во взлет. Знакомый шум звучал музыкой для ушей Тони. - Куда теперь? Показывай.  
  
Они оказались в затянутых серым туманом сумерках, из которых то и дело проступали черные скалы и бездонные зевы пещер. Реактор давал немного света, но видимость все равно была ни к черту. Тони активировал освещение костюма, за что тут же был обруган личным божеством, которое, видимо, ввиду расшалившихся нервов, не стеснялось в выражениях.  
  
\- Немедленно погаси свои огни! Гончие могут их увидеть, - прошипел Локи.  
  
\- Расслабься, - отмахнулся Тони, - они остались в сотнях метров над нами, им понадобится время, чтобы спуститься. Если они, конечно, не могут передвигаться по отвесным стенам.  
  
\- Ты непроходимый идиот, Энтони! В том-то и дело, что могут!  
  
Будто в подтверждение этих слов, сверху донесся скрежет когтей о камень и голодное ворчание. Тони поднял голову и замер: прямо над ним нависала зубастая морда гончей. Из оскаленной пасти, в которой запросто могла поместиться половина Энтони Старка вместе с его блистательным костюмом, капала вязкая вонючая слюна.  
  
Ощутив сильный пинок в голень, Тони охнул и отключил двигатели, снова падая вниз. Через несколько бесконечных секунд двигатели заработали вновь, спасая безумную парочку от встречи с усеянным длинными острыми шипами дном расщелины. Костюм, не рассчитанный на вес уже полностью железного Тони и довольно тяжелого Локи, работал натужно, словно прося пощады. Пришлось прибавить ходу, они запетляли между вырастающими из тумана скалами.   
  
В какой-то момент Тони не рассчитал маневра и врезался в торчащий из серого тумана сталагмит. Их тряхнуло, от камня откололся солидный обломок и полетел вниз, отскакивая от отвесных стен и посылая вверх резкое эхо.   
  
\- Смотри, куда летишь, Старк! - раздражено зашипел Локи.  
  
\- Эй, ты сам запретил мне включать огни, а без них я тут ни черта не вижу!  
  
\- Ладно, - произнес Локи неохотно, - я буду направлять тебя.  
  
Тони лавировал, полагаясь отчасти на везение, отчасти на свою удачу и больше всего - на Локи, который правил его курс, неведомым образом разбирая что-то в непроглядном сумраке.  
  
\- Сюда, - шепнул Локи, оттягивая локоть Старка вправо. - Можешь приземлиться, тут ровная земля.  
  
Никогда раньше Тони не испытывал такого удовольствия от простого ощущения твердого пола под ногами. То ли воздух подземелий был тяжелее того, что остался на поверхности, то ли это адреналин запоздало затопил кровь, но Тони стало трудно дышать. Он дотянулся до горла и нажал кнопку под подбородком. Лицевая плата сдвинулась, шлем убрался в пазы на спине, открывая голову, и Тони вздохнул так глубоко, что стало почти больно.  
  
\- Мы выбрались, - прошептал он и сел, бессильно откинув голову. Камень стен холодил затылок.  
  
\- Не совсем, - рядом послышалось шуршание, щеки коснулось что-то колючее, наверное, заиндевевшая от дыхания шерсть на воротнике присевшего рядом Локи. - Придется идти под землей, а этот путь займет куда больше времени, чем я рассчитывал. Отдыхать нельзя, не то нас нагонят.  
  
\- Тебе обязательно испортить момент?  
  
\- А как же иначе. Будем долго наслаждаться моментом - нас найдут и схватят.  
  
\- Ты душка, Бэмби, - устало улыбнулся Тони. - Люблю тебя за неиссякаемый оптимизм.  
  
\- Заткнись, Старк.  
  
Тони ощутил, как его лба коснулось что-то теплое.  
  
\- Ты совсем холодный.  
  
Хотелось съязвить, разнести эту хрупкую, интимную тишину между ними, нарушаемую лишь едва слышным шепотом Локи, но слова замерли на языке. Тони почувствовал дыхание на своем лице и вздрогнул от знакомого и забытого ощущения. Осторожные пальцы легли на его шею, погладили небритую щеку, и Тони потянулся вслед за этими прикосновениями, как ручной пес. По какой-то странной, необъяснимой прихоти, лишившись своего тела и возможности чувствовать чужие касания, он все еще ощущал руки и дыхание Локи на своей коже.  
  
\- Я тебя чувствую.  
  
\- Что? - испуганно переспросил Локи и отдернул руку.  
  
\- Ты погладил меня по щеке, не останавливайся.  
  
Тони попытался поймать запястье, но нащупал лишь пустоту.  
  
\- Но ты же...  
  
\- Не чувствую прикосновений, ага. Только сейчас я ощущал твои.  
  
Между ними повисла напряженная тишина. Тони вдруг понял, как же он изголодался по прикосновениям. Когда проклятие только начало проявляться, он был слишком занят, чтобы обращать на это внимание, потом - не позволял другим людям контактировать с ним, считая, что металлическая хворь может быть заразной, а потом чувствительность отнялась насовсем.  
  
\- Вчера, в пещере, - прошептал Тони, - я тоже ощутил твое прикосновение.   
  
Локи молчал, лишь его дыхание слышалось в темноте.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - взмолился Тони. - Ну что тебе стоит?  
  
Нечего было ожидать, что бог хитрости сделает что-то даром, так что тишина в ответ не стала сюрпризом. Однако, в следующее мгновение Тони ощутил прикосновение лба с рельефными бороздками кожи к его лбу, почувствовал теплое дыхание на своих губах. Йотуны определенно были холодными, но Тони уже привык, что с его чувствами творится какой-то бардак, так что просто наслаждался тем, как жесткие пальцы Локи очерчивают его скулы и разглаживают морщины на лбу.  
  
\- Два года, - прошептал Локи ему в губы, - два чертовых года в полном одиночестве, Старк. Ты ничего не знаешь о жажде прикосновений.  
  
Тони не стал спорить, он кивнул. А потом они поцеловались.  
  


* * *

  
  
В переплетениях темных пещер можно было запросто потеряться. Темнота и торжественная тишина бесконечных переходов полностью лишали каких-либо ориентиров, чувство времени пропадало, как и ощущение пространства. Тони был даже благодарен своему проклятию: он не чувствовал ни голода, ни жажды, так что мог продолжать путь, следуя за неутомимым Локи. Надо было признать, что останься Старк прежним, он бы не выдержал такого темпа. С другой стороны, останься он прежним - черта с два он вообще бы сунулся в эти края. Жил бы себе в Мидрагде и знать не знал о красотах йотунхеймских пещер и нравах их обитателей.  
  
\- Слушай, не хочу показаться нытиком, но долго еще нам идти?  
  
Локи заворчал где-то рядом и дернул плечом, за которое держался Тони.  
  
\- Не особенно.   
  
\- Как я рад это слышать, смурфи!  
  
\- А я рад, что гончие глухи и не могут слышать тебя, - раздраженно буркнул Локи и добавил тихо: - Перестань меня так называть.  
  
\- О, снова больная тема, - с интересом откликнулся Тони, - кстати, ты так и не объяснил мне, почему выглядишь так. Сперва я думал, это для того, чтобы одурачить меня. Но тогда ты бы изменил еще и черты лица, ведь по ним тебя легко узнать. Гордый асгардский профиль и все такое...  
  
Тони услышал, как Локи фыркнул, но в его голосе не было злобы, только пренебрежительное веселье. Его явно забавляли предположения смертного.  
  
\- Потом я понял, что твой вид очень похож на смурфов побольше, и почти поверил, что это для маскировки, ведь ты запросто можешь принимать любой вид, так? Но во время боя, да и сейчас, когда мы улепетывали от местных стражей порядка, ты почти не использовал свою магию, - Тони поверить не мог, что всерьез рассуждает о магии, но события последних дней его и без того сумасшедшей жизни располагали к смене мировоззрения. - Как ни крути, в Нью-Йорке я на своей шкуре ощутил, на что ты способен, и тебе нет смысла убегать от нескольких ледяных громил, если у тебя в рукаве такой козырь, как магия. Тебя ее лишили, так?  
  
Кивок Тони скорей почувствовал, чем увидел: несмотря на то, что мрак вокруг них рассеивался, разглядеть что-то дальше расстояния вытянутой руки казалось невозможным.  
  
\- Если твой внешний вид был иллюзией, она спала бы еще в тот момент, когда Халк славно приложил тебя об пол. Или когда Тор заковал тебя в наручники и тот намордник. Но нет, ты оставался таким же бледным и зеленоглазым.  
  
Темнота вокруг превратилась в пыльный туман, так что Тони уже мог спокойно двигаться сам, не рискуя заблудиться, и Локи стряхнул его руку со своего плеча.  
  
\- Ты хоть давай знать, насколько я близко. Игру тепло-холодно знаешь?  
  
Какое-то время Локи молчал, а потом со вздохом кивнул.  
  
\- Ты же просто так не отцепишься, верно?  
  
\- Тепло или холодно?  
  
\- Пока тепло, - сдался Локи.  
  
Тони приободрился.  
  
\- У меня есть несколько предположений. Первое и самое очевидное - какое-то проклятие наподобие моего.   
  
Локи мотнул головой, искривив губы в вымученной улыбке.  
  
\- Холодно, Старк. Я тоже так думал, но, увы, это не проклятье.  
  
\- Хмм... Тогда маскировка? На голограмму тебя хватило, почему бы нет?  
  
\- Замерзаю, смертный! Я ожидал от тебя большего. Еще одна попытка и все, мне надоела эта игра.  
  
Прежде чем выдвинуть последнее предположение, Тони долго молчал, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Любопытство грызло изнутри, да и облажаться не хотелось.  
  
\- Ладно, самый безумный вариант. Ты пару раз говорил, что Тор тебе не брат. Я думал, дело в семейных дрязгах, но вы с ним и впрямь как небо и земля. Может ли такое быть, что ты... другой расы? Полукровка или что-то в этом роде?  
  
По тому, как одеревенело лицо Локи, Тони понял: в точку попал.  
  
\- Горячо, - без всякого выражения произнес Локи. - Жжется, смертный.  
  
Он ускорил шаг, но Тони не желал отставать.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, северный олень! Мне нужны ответы. Какого черта? Судя по рассказам Тора, Асгард в состоянии холодной войны с Йотунхеймом, все границы запечатаны намертво, любого, кто сунется за черту, убивают без суда и следствия, так как же...   
  
\- Как йотун стал принцем Асгарда? - перебил Локи. - Все просто, смертный. Я - сын правителя Йотунхейма. Военный трофей. Один забрал меня младенцем и заставил думать, что я ас, брат Тора и такой же претендент на престол. Что я смогу стать мудрым правителем, если буду усердно трудиться. Только трон с самого начала предназначался не мне, а Тору.  
  
В голосе Локи было столько желчи и гнева, что Тони на секунду пожалел, что поднял эту тему. Но лишь на секунду.  
  
\- Слушай, хватит драматизировать, - хмыкнул он. - Я отлично знаю, каково это - добиваться признания отца, которому на тебя плевать. Я на это жизнь положил.  
  
Локи уставился на него своими красными зыркалками так пораженно, словно у Тони выросли рога.  
  
\- Что? Уж прости, если ждал другого, но правда ведь! Ты уже не мальчик, чтобы копить обиды, пора бы перестать жить, все время оглядываясь на папочку и брата. Сколько тебе лет? Тридцать? Тридцать пять?  
  
Локи оскорбленно поджал губы.  
  
\- Тысяча восемьсот сорок три, вообще-то.  
  
\- Что, правда?  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Тем более, - присвистнул Старк, пробормотав себе под нос: - Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему ты так здорово целуешься. Столько практики...  
  
\- Знаешь, - доверительно сообщил Локи, - если бы ты не был моим гарантом возвращения в Асгард, я бы просто убил бы тебя прямо тут.  
  
\- Что, правда глаза колет? - съехидничал Тони. - Или ты уже составляешь проект мести лично мне за то, что я растоптал твои Эдельвейсы?  
  
\- Мои что?  
  
\- Забудь. Но в любом случае, Бэмби, тебе определенно надо взрослеть. У тебя прямо-таки классический подростковый бунт. И перестань захватывать миры - это дурной тон.  
  
Локи с такой серьезностью сверлил Тони взглядом, что тот не выдержал и рассмеялся. То ли он так забавно выглядел в этот момент, то ли его веселье было слишком заразительным, но через пару мгновений на лице Локи появилась озадаченная полуулыбка.  
  
\- Но я же йотун, монстр. Разве я могу изменить свою суть?  
  
Тони с удивлением вскинул брови.  
  
\- А при чем тут это? Я сейчас выгляжу куда страннее тебя. Уж поверь, монстрами нас делают наши поступки, а не происхождение и цвет кожи, - Тони напоминал себе какого-то патетического кандидата в президенты, который толкает речь на предвыборной гонке. - Вообще-то я - последний человек, который должен читать тебе лекции. Кэп для этого подходит куда больше. Держу пари, он профи по задушевным беседам.  
  
\- Но ты же герой Мидгарда, - ядовито прищурился Локи, - всенародный любимец и образец для подражания.  
  
На это Тони замахал руками, протестуя.  
  
\- Не-а. Не смей вешать на меня все эти ярлыки. Я просто безумно обаятельный гений, который здорово накосячил за свою недолгую жизнь. Черт, да я представить не могу, сколько бы натворил, поживи я с твое.  
  
\- И как же ты «накосячил»? - с невинным видом спросил Локи, явно намереваясь использовать полученную информацию.  
  
\- Я тебя разочарую: никаких секретов и дворцовых тайн. Я слишком публичная фигура, так что в газетах Нью-Йорка ты можешь найти список всех моих любовниц и то, в какой ресторан я хожу по субботам.  
  
Он замолчал, собираясь с духом. Сколько бы лет ни прошло, события тех дней - звуки взрывов, выстрелы, пытки и надоедливое жужжание генератора всегда будут свежи в его памяти.  
  
\- Я делал оружие. Люди всегда находили причины убивать других людей, а я делал все, чтобы это занятие становилось как можно проще. Большая огневая мощь, больший радиус поражения, большая точность и смертоносность. Продавец смерти, так меня называли.  
  
Локи равнодушно пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну и в чем тут твоя вина? Не ты нажимал на курок.  
  
\- Но я видел, как они это делали, - нахмурился Тони и постучал согнутым пальцем по тому месту на груди, где теплился свет реактора. Тот откликнулся глухим звоном. - А потом я на себе ощутил действие моего изобретения. Меня захватили в плен и заставили делать оружие. А если я откажусь, пообещали убивать в день по человеку. Моими пулями, из моих стволов, на моих глазах. Из-за меня.  
  
Тони замолчал. На сердце было тяжело, будто словами он вернул всю горечь прошлого. Вспомнились те дни - не проходящая боль в груди, постоянная смена жара и озноба, тяжелый ящик с источником его жизни, оттягивающий плечи, и судорожные попытки проснуться от этого кошмара. Тони до сих пор вздрагивал, чувствуя капли воды на лице. Впрочем, даже чувства теперь ушли в прошлое. Даже в чертовом проклятье была своя светлая сторона.  
  
\- И потому ты решил геройствовать? - послышался рядом голос Локи. - Из-за плена?  
  
\- Нет, не совсем. Скорее из-за... друга. Там, в Афганистане, я встретил человека, который не давал мне потерять надежду. Он погиб, спасая меня.  
  
Локи не ответил. Он молчал, глядя прямо перед собой, и невозможно было сказать, слышал ли он вообще слова Тони.  
  
Темная кишка тоннеля, по которому они шли, в очередной раз вильнула, и стены вдруг разошлись в стороны, открывая вид на целую галерею света.   
  
Теперь Тони мог, наконец-то разглядеть то, что их окружало. Удивительно, но пещеры оказались лишь частично созданы из камня. Стены, потолок и даже пол представляли собой странную мешанину скал и льда. Сумрачный свет шел будто бы отовсюду, причудливо преломляясь в хаотичной мозаике кристально чистого голубого льда. Тони взглянул вниз и не сумел сдержать крика: прямо под его ногами, запечатленный в леднике навсегда, застыл косяк диковинных рыб с переливчатой чешуей.  
  
\- Вот это да! Эй, Бэмби, ты предложи местным водить сюда экскурсии - отбоя не будет.   
  
Тони оглянулся вокруг и не сдержал пораженного вздоха: в прозрачных стенах было так много существ, которых и вообразить было невозможно. Они были поразительно похожи на живых, замершие века назад и абсолютно мертвые - рыбы, морские змеи с усеянным короткими ножками брюхом, покрытые жутковатого вида стальной чешуей, ящерицы размером с автобус с плоскими мордами, на которых красовалось по шесть пар глаз, прозрачные медузы с искристыми щупальцами, длинноусые скаты, закованные в панцири... И вся эта невидаль даже близко не была похожа на тех животных и рыб, что были известны Тони.   
  
Но самым удивительным экспонатом было грандиозное тело ледяного гиганта - без сомнения, это был йотун, но раз в пять больше тех, кого встречали они с Локи в бескрайних снегах этого мира. Между пальцев великана были перепонки, а шея топорщилась раскрытыми жабрами. Синюю кожу испещряли такие же бороздки, что остались у его далеких потомков, а все тело и поза пловца дышали легкостью и смертоносным изяществом хищника, стоящего на вершине пищевой цепочки.  
  
\- С ума сойти. Я, конечно, знал, что эволюция - беспощадная стерва, но чтоб настолько...  
  
\- Печально, - произнес Локи, рассматривая застывших во льдах тварей с видом скучающего интеллигента, - у Йотунхейма великое прошлое. Но будущего нет.  
  
\- Кстати, а почему тебя сослали именно сюда? Неужто решили запоздало вернуть на родину?  
  
\- Нет, мной откупились от войны с Йотунхеймом, - так же невозмутимо ответил Локи, не отрывая взгляда от неподвижного лица гиганта, - я убил их царя.  
  
\- Погоди, а разве он не был твоим...  
  
\- Отцом. Я знал это и, поверь, если бы... - Локи оборвал себя и резко отвернулся от прозрачной стены. - Нам всегда говорили, что ледяные великаны - беспощадные, отвратительные монстры, недостойные жизни. Нас растили на сказаниях о прошлой войне с ними и готовили к будущей. Что я должен был делать, узнав, что я сам - один из них? Тогда мне казалось, что, убив Лафея, я докажу свою преданность Асгарду, но...  
  
\- Давай угадаю. Всепапочка не оценил?  
  
Локи мотнул головой и двинулся дальше.  
  
\- Это все призраки. Они не имеют власти над живыми.  
  
Тони кивнул и поспешил следом, пожалев, что камера в шлеме больше не работает, и он даже снимка на память сделать не может.  
  
\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, северный олень!  
  
\- Не называй меня так.  
  
\- А что тебе не нравится? Давай я поработаю над дизайном твоего шлема?  
  
Гигант прошлого, застывший во льдах, равнодушно провожал глазами своего далекого потомка, который менялся все сильнее, сам того не замечая.  
  


* * *

  
  
Подо льдом навеки застывшего океана Йотунхейма само понятие о времени стиралось, делалось лишним и ненужным. Возможно, с момента прибытия Тони на эту планету прошла всего пара дней, а возможно, неделя. Переплетения пещер были молчаливы, а за сменой дня и ночи было не проследить из-за толстого слоя льда над головами. Движение вперед придавало хоть какой-то смысл монотонным часам пути. Дважды отряды йотунов проходили в опасной близости, но Локи удавалось отвлечь их с помощью несложных иллюзий, и дорога продолжалась.  
  
Тони выломал и выкинул бесполезные датчики под осуждающим взглядом Локи, который, похоже, привык к присутствию компаньона и больше не пытался бойкотировать его молчанием, с интересом слушая и комментируя разглагольствования Старка. Время от времени путники останавливались, чтобы отдохнуть и Тони засыпал, касаясь синей кожи Локи, пытаясь удержаться за этот контакт как за спасательную нить.  
  
Воспоминания начали пропадать исподволь, совершенно незаметно. Тони болтал, рассказывая о кинотеатре, в который любил ходить, будучи мальчишкой, и вдруг понял, что не помнит его названия. Лица друзей будто стерлись, а звуки их имен казались совершенно чужеродными, как белый шум из расстроенного приемника.  
  
Тони старался успокаивать себя тем, что это временно, что память вернется, как только он найдет чертов Железный лес, будь он неладен, но кулаки все равно дрожали, от отчаяния сводило живот. Хотелось не то разнести все вокруг, не то разрыдаться как девчонка, но ни первое, ни второе Тони себе позволить не мог. Пожалуй, больше всего его страшила перспектива забыть, куда и зачем он идет.  
  
\- Я напомню, - однажды сказал Локи, словно прочитав его мысли. - Если ты забудешь. В конце концов, моя судьба зависит от тебя. Ты столько трепался, что, кажется, мне известно о тебе абсолютно все.  
  
\- Не знаю даже, ударить тебя или обнять, - пробормотал Тони.   
  
\- Лучше второе, - сохраняя выражение вежливой заинтересованности на лице, произнес Локи. - Я уже давно не возлежал ни с кем.  
  
\- Возлежал? - опешил Старк. - Ты хочешь сказать, что скучаешь по сексу? И хочешь таким образом меня снять?  
  
\- А что тут удивительного?  
  
Тони рассмеялся.  
  
\- Нет, все логично. У меня тоже никого не было, но твой целибат длится дольше. Только пикап-мастера из тебя не выйдет.  
  
Странное дело, но Локи даже не обиделся. Только отмахнулся и мечтательно протянул:  
  
\- А еще я бы сейчас все отдал за яства из той таверны, где вы сидели после моего пленения. Мясо здешних животных на редкость жесткое.  
  
Забавно было слышать, как языческий бог называет ушлую забегаловку таверной, а шаурму - яствами. Тони не выдержал и рассмеялся:   
  
\- Я бы купил тебе порцию, но тогда ты был наказан за плохое поведение. Хотя я с тобой согласен: эта дрянь пахнет просто божественно, особенно когда вымотаешься хорошенько.   
  
\- Или когда тебе сломают пару десятков костей и тело начнет пожирать себя, пытаясь восстановиться, - мрачно произнес Локи.  
  
Тони скептически хмыкнул. Если это была попытка разжалобить его, то она с треском провалилась.  
  
\- Чувак, то, как Халк тебя отметелил, было смешно. И ты это заслужил, признай. А вообще - ты выбросил меня из окна, так что я не собираюсь извиняться!  
  
\- И это герой Мидгарда, - Локи демонстративно закатил глаза, заставив собеседника расхохотаться.  
  
\- Я смотрю, у тебя прорезалась самоирония. Это хороший знак.  
  
\- Не говори мне о хороших знаках, смертный, - раздраженно отмахнулся Локи, - до твоего появления я пребывал в относительной безопасности.   
  
\- Кстати, раз уж тему прошлого мы исчерпали, может, стоит поговорить о будущем? Какие у тебя планы на этот счет?  
  
Локи пристально посмотрел на Тони, так что ему показалось, что во лбу появляется крошечная дыра.  
  
\- Пытаешься выведать мои намерения, чтобы сдать своим дружкам Мстителям? - подозрительно осведомился Локи.  
  
Решив играть честно, Тони примирительно поднял руки ладонями вверх.  
  
\- Только если ты опять попрешь на нас войной.  
  
Пару минут Локи все так же сверлил его взглядом, а потом вздохнул, видно, принимая неизбежное, и отвел глаза.  
  
\- Нет уж. Я найду маленькую отдаленную планету и буду править там, в мире и благоденствии. А Мидгард и Асгард пусть мучаются со своими правителями. Не хотел бы я быть в Девяти мирах, когда Тор придет к власти.  
  
\- Почему это? Он вроде славный малый.  
  
Локи посмотрел на Тони очень ласково, как смотрят на любимого, но неразумного ребенка.  
  
\- Славный малый и хороший правитель - разные вещи. Как думаешь, на чем держится союз Асгарда с Ванхеймом? На династическом браке! А Тор твердо намерен жениться на своей смертной. Ваны достаточно окрепли, чтобы противостоять Асгарду, так что не будет брака с новым королем - не будет и союза.   
  
\- Вот оно как, - Тони взлохматил волосы на затылке. Проклятье превратило их в отливающие серебром нити, и он уже не мог вспомнить, какого же цвета они были прежде. - Думается мне, зря тебя прогнали от кормушки. Тор же увязнет в политических тонкостях как рыбка в сетях.  
  
\- Это будет уже не мое дело. Однажды я пытался спасти Асгард от правления эгоистичного безмозглого повесы, но больше я этого не сделаю. Пусть получают то, что заслужили, - со злой радостью произнес Локи.  
  
Тони показалось, что сейчас он вновь слышал маниакальные интонации того же божка, который грозился поставить Мидгард на колени, но теперь его слова были чуть более осмыслены.  
  
\- Прогресс, - пробормотал Тони, - определенно прогресс.  
  


* * *

  
  
На пути случилась непредвиденная остановка, когда дорогу перегородила самая настоящая каменная река. Булыжники гранита, базальта и спрессованного до плотности металла льда ворочались, терлись друг о друга с невыносимым скрежетом и катились, катились, катились бесконечной лавиной. Высоко вверх уходили отвесные стены, отполированные до блеска этой угрюмой рекой, и не было видно ни единой переправы или намека на мост, который помог бы миновать рокочащий поток.  
  
\- И как мы тут пройдем? - перекрикивая грохот, проорал Тони.  
  
\- Я думал о том, чтобы просто перебраться по крупным камням, что были здесь прежде, но они исчезли. И устье стало куда шире, чем раньше, - с досадой откликнулся Локи, - к тому же нам надо попасть вон туда.  
  
Тони проследил за направлением его взгляда и присвистнул: на высоте метров пятнадцати в сплошной скале зияло крошечное отверстие. Ни площадки для посадки, ни выступа, чтобы зацепиться, само собой, не было.  
  
\- А нет другого пути? - проорал Тони, с благодарностью вспоминая, что голос он сорвать не рискует, потому что глотка у него теперь в буквальном смысле луженая.  
  
\- Есть, но там нас уже наверняка ждут. Пройдем здесь!  
  
\- И как ты это себе представляешь? Я не уверен, что смогу влететь в такое крошечное отверстие. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что протиснусь в этот лаз вместе с костюмом, не говоря уже о том, что мне придется нести тебя!  
  
Локи открыл было рот, но, видно, ему надоело кричать, и он лишь дал знак: отойди. Тони посторонился и принялся наблюдать за удивительным зрелищем: руки Локи покрылись изморозью, он сжал челюсти так, что заиграли желваки, сделал резкий выпад вперед, будто пытаясь дотянуться до противоположного края, а из его ладоней показался лед. Сперва тонкий и хрупкий, он становился все толще, обрастая новыми слоями, увеличиваясь в размерах волна за волной. Воздух стал куда суше и холодней. Тони чувствовал себя так, будто из его тела вытягивают ту немногую влагу, что оставалась.   
  
На волосах, ресницах и бровях Локи осел белый иней, делая его вид еще причудливей, а рельефные полосы на коже налились бирюзовым сиянием. Тонкий ледяной мост достиг цели и продолжал расти, становясь все надежней и прочнее. Вот он уже был достаточно широк, чтобы тонкокостный Локи мог пройти на другой берег, а вот - места хватит уже и для Тони.   
  
\- Все, - прохрипел Локи, в изнеможении опускаясь на колени, - больше не могу.  
  
\- Отпусти и забудь!  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Впечатляет! - оценил Тони, подходя ближе и по привычке кладя ладонь на узкое плечо. - Но твою магию же забрали, разве нет?  
  
\- Это - колдовство йотунов, - все еще с трудом контролируя дыхание, ответил Локи, - оно в моей крови, и до тех пор пока я жив, никто его забрать не сможет.  
  
На мгновение Тони показалось, что он расслышал в этих словах мстительную гордость существа, одержавшего маленькую, но все-таки победу над своей судьбой.  
  
\- Я пойду первым, - важно объявил Локи, - меня мост точно выдержит. А тебе придется оставить часть своей брони здесь. Ты и так слишком тяжелый.   
  
С сожалением осмотрев себя, Тони кивнул и принялся разбирать свой костюм. Грудные пластины, латы, закрывающие бедра и плечи, а так же остатки шлема пришлось беспощадно отбраковать, оставив только каркас, без которого он не смог бы подняться в воздух. Локи заметил его колебания.  
  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты не избавился от этого хлама раньше. С таким телом защита тебе все равно без надобности, - сказал он и без колебаний ступил на мост.  
  
Тони захотелось послать Локи к черту, и это определенно было хорошим знаком. Раньше божок вызывал в основном желание хорошенько ему врезать.  
  
Уверенным шагом опытного канатоходца Локи пересек ледяную перемычку и исчез в темном зеве лаза. Спустя несколько минут его лицо вновь появилось в проеме, и Тони понял: пора.  
  
Он не волновался, совершенно точно не волновался. Какую опасность ему, буквально железному человеку, может причинить река взбесившихся камней? Да никакой!   
  
\- Тихо, - прошептал Тони, делая первый шаг по ужасно хрупкому, скользкому и узкому мостику, - вот так, вот так...  
  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он добрался до середины и отчетливо услышал сквозь грохот камней едва слышный хруст ломающегося льда. В панике Тони поднял взгляд на Локи, глаза которого были полны той же паникой.  
  
\- Беги, идиот! - прокричал он, и Тони сорвался.  
  
Бежать оказалось куда проще, хотя каждый шаг тяжелой металлической стопы разрушал хрупкий мост. На бегу Тони активировал остатки костюма, и его движение значительно ускорилось, превратившись в лихорадочные прыжки, но в последний момент двигатель в левом ботинке заискрил и заглох. Тони оттолкнулся изо всех сил и полетел вперед, уже понимая, что не дотянется до такого близкого и недосягаемого лаза.  
  
Он рефлекторно зажмурился, предвкушая удар о стену, падение и безумную каменную мясорубку, которая перетрет его тело в порошок так же легко, как стены этого каньона, и тут его подхватили.   
  
\- Старк, безмозглый ты идиот! - проорал Локи ему на ухо.  
  
Тони открыл глаза и, быстро сориентировавшись, принялся скрести ногами по гладкому камню, пытаясь забраться наверх, куда его тянул наполовину высунувшийся наружу Локи. Оказывается, он знал много мидгардских ругательств - на разных языках даже.  
  
Тони треснул металлическим ботинком о стену, забарахливший было двигатель взревел, подбрасывая Тони вперед, и он, здорово приложившись спиной о камень, буквально влетел в пещеру. По счастью, та почти сразу же расширилась, образуя просторный каменный мешок.  
  
\- Старк, ты просто непроходимый тупица! Несносный, слабоумный, эгоистичный...  
  
\- И я тебя люблю, Бэмби, - устало улыбнулся Тони. Он с кряхтением поднялся, мазнул застывшего в изумлении Локи губами по виску и, шатаясь, вышел к манившему его пятну света.  
  
Выход из пещеры был обрамлен причудливой аркой из странно поблескивающих камней. Тони окинул взглядом открывшийся ему вид и замер. Эта пещера была огромна. Больше всего она напоминала огромную разинутую пасть. Сверху и снизу топорщились стальные зубы сталактитов и сталагмитов, металлически блестевшие в перламутровом сиянии, которое пронизывало все видимое пространство пещеры и переливалось, медленно пульсируя.  
  
\- Железный лес, - раздался над ухом голос Локи, - ты ведь его искал?  
  
Тони кивнул и принялся спускаться. Под ногами хрустела, перекатываясь, металлическая крошка, мелкая как снег. Черные стальные скалы угрожающе поблескивали острыми гранями. Их обломки время от времени попадались в россыпи стального песка.  
  
Тони поднял один черный кубик и покрутил между пальцев, почти не найдя разницы между обломком породы и своей кожей.  
  
\- Локи, что это? - спросил он.  
  
\- Плоть Железного Леса. На тебе его проклятие. Я думал, ты знаешь.  
  
\- Что? - опешил Тони.  
  
\- Достаточно одной крупицы, добавленной в еду или питье, чтобы человек начал превращаться в живую сталь, - как по учебнику зачитал Локи, - проклятье Железного леса отбирает плоть и память, но, если вернуть лесу то, что было у него отнято, он отпускает жертву.  
  
\- Вернуть то, что отнято? - тупо повторил Тони.  
  
\- Ну да, - Локи кивком указал на его спрятанные в металлические перчатки руки, - посмотри сам. Лес уже забирает то, что ему причитается.  
  
Дрожащими пальцами Тони стянул перчатку и содрогнулся, когда из нее посыпался черный песок. На миг ему показалось, что рука просто-напросто рассыпалась в прах, но нет. Перчатка выпала из его хватки и глухо ударилась оземь, а Тони все не мог насмотреться на то, как из его кожи просачиваются крошечные, словно пыль серебряные частицы и соединяются в темные песчинки, а те опадают вниз с дробным шелестом.  
  
\- Вот и все, Тони, - произнес Локи, касаясь его щеки. На этот раз прикосновение обжигало холодом, - вот и все.  
  
Черный песок все продолжал сыпаться, мелкий и невесомый, как поземка, такой же необъяснимо странный, как и все в этом чуждом человеку мире, а Локи все смотрел на светлеющую кожу Тони, и на дне залитых красным глаз читалась затаенная тоска.  
  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал Локи, когда с Тони осыпались последние песчинки, - теперь, когда твоей жизни ничего не грозит, мы можем вернуться в Асгард.  
  
\- Конечно, Бэмби, но сперва еще кое-что. Мне нужен какой-то там источник. Обещал старику Одину в обмен на помощь принести глоток воды.  
  
Локи уставился на него как на полоумного.  
  
\- Ты... идиот?  
  
\- Не понял, - оскорбился Тони.  
  
\- Ты идиот, - убежденно повторил Локи, - да он попросту использовал тебя!  
  
\- В каком смысле?  
  
Вместо того чтобы объяснить, Локи задал Тони встречный вопрос:  
  
\- Как звали ту девицу, что наградила тебя проклятием?  
  
\- Амора, а что? Блондиночка такая, очень даже ничего.  
  
Локи демонстративно закатил глаза.  
  
\- Ты идиот, Тони Старк. Амора - могущественная волшебница. Если бы она хотела чего-то от тебя добиться, ей достаточно было бы поцелуя, чтобы сделать из тебя раба. Если бы она хотела убить тебя, то заставила бы прыгнуть с башни, а не награждала бы долгоиграющим проклятием, единственный путь избавиться от которого - найти Железный лес. Та девка, что приходила к тебе всего лишь выглядела как Амора. И угадай, кто кроме меня владеет магией достаточно хорошо, чтобы наслать фантом подобного вида?  
  
\- Все еще не понимаю, - нахмурился Тони.  
  
\- Скажи, Старк, Всеотец хорошо выглядел? Когда я видел его в последний раз, он прервал свой сон, и это значительно ослабило его. Могу поспорить, Один просто загребал жар твоими руками, пытаясь раздобыть воды из источника.   
  
Локи излагал гладко, но верить в то, что папаша друга по оружию интригой заставил тебя отправиться в дальнее и тяжелое путешествие, чтобы подправить здоровье, было неприятно.  
  
\- А какой Одину прок с местной водички?   
  
\- Она волшебная, остолоп, - мученически простонал Локи, - это кровь Железного леса! Она может исцелить любую рану, вернуть то, что было утрачено.  
  
\- То есть даже твою магию? - брякнул Тони и прикусил язык, когда Локи уставился на него с выражением детской уязвимости на лице.  
  
Он обиженно надул губы и высокомерно повел плечом.  
  
\- Возможно. Я не знаю наверняка.  
  
Тони решил, что лучшим вариантом будет сделать вид, что ничего не произошло.  
  
\- Так почему Всепапа не пришел за чудо-водой сам или не послал бравого сыночка?  
  
\- Один не может сделать этого, не развязав войну, вот он и нашел нейтральную сторону - тебя. Единственного из Мстителей достаточно могущественного и своевольного, чтобы твой поход оказался успешным. Он все спланировал и дал тебе мощный стимул, чтобы дойти до конца, - Локи сжал зубы и зло выдохнул: - Что же до меня, то остается только надеяться, что в Асгарде меня не встретят с распростертыми объятиями папочка и дорогой братец, чтобы снова упрятать в темницу и разменять повыгодней.  
  
\- Погоди-ка! - нахмурился Тони. - Я думал, тебя сюда сослали.  
  
\- Не совсем, - Локи улыбнулся, извиняясь, и со вздохом добавил: - Вообще-то меня отдали йотунам для совершения казни. Но я сбежал.  
  
Тони ничего не оставалось кроме как махнуть рукой на этот обман.  
  
\- Ну, в чем-то я тебя понимаю, так что осуждать не стану.  
  
Скорее всего, Тони показалось, но Локи как будто бы поблагодарил его, а в следующий момент насторожился, как ищейка.  
  
\- Проклятье, Тони! Лес просыпается. Как ты должен был выбираться отсюда?  
  
\- Лес просыпается? Как в «Спящей красавице»? Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
Локи зло сверкнул глазами и проговорил сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Я имею ввиду, что нам лучше пошевеливаться, если не хотим стать горсткой песка.   
  
Тони проследил за взглядом Локи, обернулся, несмотря на не самое лучшее предчувствие, и бросился бежать, торопливо подхватив йотуна под локоть. Позади них и впрямь просыпался Железный лес: ворочались, неохотно отрывая тяжелые лапы от земли, стальные гомункулы - бесформенные статуи, собирающиеся из металлического песка. Они постоянно меняли форму, ощетиниваясь миллионами острых длинных игл, перекатывались, лениво и неотвратимо продвигаясь вперед, дыша смертоносной угрозой.  
  
\- Какого черта? - задыхаясь совсем по-человечески, проорал Тони. - Я же вернул то, что взял!  
  
\- Но ты заявил о намерении взять еще! - Локи бросался какими-то йотунскими заклинаниями на бегу, и Тони чувствовал, что мерзнет все сильнее с каждой секундой. Его чувства возвращались, становясь человеческими - острыми и уязвимыми.  
  
\- Да я даже не знаю, где этот чертов источник!   
  
Песок оживал прямо под ногами, набегая волна за волной, и внезапно Тони обнаружил, что они с Локи по колено завязли в зыбком черном болоте. Он активировал двигатели, сверкнуло еще несколько заклинаний - и Тони взлетел - легко и свободно, не то, что раньше. Локи повис на плече, испуганно глядя вниз. Там уже набирало силу огромное цунами из грозно шуршащего железного песка. Волна переливалась всеми оттенками красного и синего, будто предвкушая грядущий пир.  
  
\- Как ты должен был вернуться? - проорал Локи прямо в ухо, так что Тони оглох на секунду.  
  
\- Источник! Один сказал, что там будет портал. Где этот чертов источник?  
  
\- Туда! - крикнул Локи, указывая на казавшийся крошечным с такой высоты глаз родник, который пробивался сквозь черноту закручивающегося спиралями песка. - Скорей!  
  
На раздумья не оставалось времени. Чернильная волна, поющая на сотни голосов, уже поднялась, набросила на них свою тень. Тони рванулся вниз, выжимая все из оставшихся деталей костюма и предоставляя гравитации ускорить падение.   
  
Ветер засвистел в ушах, земля приближалась с безумной скоростью. Удар о водную гладь выбил из Тони дух. Кожу обжег жуткий холод, тело согнул спазм. Пузырьки воздуха вырвались изо рта, мазнули по лицу, убегая вверх и унося с собой последний призрак кислорода. Паника захлестнула мгновенно, тело хаотично задергалось, а легкие начали гореть так сильно, словно кто-то напихал в них угли.   
  
Сознание начало уплывать, и тут Тони с трудом открыл глаза, почувствовав, как в его легкие насильно вдыхают воздух. Он словно парил в невесомости, а рядом развевались черные волосы Локи. Его синяя кожа стала светлеть, исчезли рельефные узоры на лбу и скулах, глаза из полных алого озер превратились в те, которые Тони запомнил с их последней встречи в Мидгарде - живые и ярко-зеленые.   
  
А еще от Локи исходило тепло и легкое мерцание. Тони мог поклясться, что чувствовал его всем телом. Постепенно едва видное сияние переросло в яркое свечение, а потом превратилось в череду хаотичных вспышек мелькающих в безумной чехарде звезд и Тони пришлось зажмуриться от ослепительно яркого света. Потом был удар, и все погрузилось во тьму.  
  


* * *

  
  
Погостить в Асгарде Тони не дали. Всеотец разочарованно выслушал все «не знаю» и «не помню» Тони, принял его искренние извинения за невыполненное поручение и отпустил на все четыре стороны. Тор радостно вызывался быть сопровождающим при пострадавшем друге, очевидно надеясь навестить свою Джейн.  
  
Видимо, от удара о водную гладь Тони угораздило сломать руку. Не то чтобы это была самая страшная травма в его жизни, но неприятности доставляла. Через неделю, проведенную на обезболивающих, Тони нашел рядом со своей кроватью флакон с надписью «Выпей меня» и доверчиво отхлебнул. Перелом жутко болел где-то с полчаса, а потом необъяснимым образом сросся и больше не беспокоил.  
  
Через месяц после возвращения Тони в Нью-Йорке объявился Беннер, который как раз приехал из своего очередного миссионерского похода. Тони с удовольствием предоставил на суд восхищенного и взволнованного друга данные о своем загадочном проклятье и о дивно сросшейся руке. Брюс охал, ахал и винил себя в том, что Тони пришлось разбираться с такой проблемой в одиночку, но в результате увяз в сонме научных выкладок и предположений.  
  
Фьюри требовал от Старка подробного отчета о его путешествии на чужую планету. Тони готов был поспорить, что перед отправлением на его костюм прилепили парочку жучков, и они, возможно, остались где-то там, в пещерах Йотунхейма.  
  
\- Простите, директор, что-то я проголодался, - прервал Тони очередной допрос и разорвал соединение.  
  
Забегаловка, которая всегда теперь будет ассоциироваться у Тони только с запахом гари и мрачным торжеством победы, стояла на прежнем месте. У новенькой витрины красовался стритлайн «Шаурма для настоящих героев!» со смазанной фотографией закопченного Кэпа, который с аппетитом поглощал лепешку с мясом.  
  
Тони толкнул стеклянную дверь, вошел. Колокольчик у входа разразился приветственной трелью. Приподняв темные очки, Тони оглядел полный зал. Тот, кого он искал, обнаружился за двухместным столиком у окна. Локи в обычном своем светлокожем виде потягивал кофе из картонного стаканчика и листал газету, а стул напротив него пустовал, словно ожидая кого-то.   
  
\- Скучаешь, Бэмби?  
  
Локи поднял на Тони глаза - чуть растерянные и по-прежнему пронзительно зеленые, и растянул губы в улыбке, которая не предназначалась врагу.  
  
\- Присаживайся. Как твоя рука?  
  
\- Твоими молитвами, - Тони повертел ладонью, согнул и разогнул пальцы, демонстрируя подвижность суставов. - Мне понравилась бутылочка.   
  
Довольный собой, Локи кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
  
\- Прочел недавно «Алису в стране чудес». Подумал, тебе будет приятно.  
  
\- Вижу, ты благоденствуешь.  
  
Приготовившись к долгой беседе, Тони опустился на стул и махнул официанту. Локи, заметив это, щелкнул пальцами и на столике материализовался еще один стаканчик с обжигающе горячим кофе.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Тони сделал глоток и довольно крякнул. - Так купание в волшебной водичке пошло тебе на пользу, да?  
  
\- Мне удалось вернуть свою магию. Благодаря тебе.  
  
\- Ох, чувствую, мне это еще аукнется, - покачал головой Тони. - А я-то думал, ты уже на полпути к далеким-далеким галактикам.  
  
Локи отпил кофе, и в глазах его была усмешка.  
  
\- Решил поискать жилье поближе. Например, на Манхэттане.  
  
Тони уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут из нагрудного кармана пиджака Локи донеслась трель звонка.  
  
\- Ох, прости, дела зовут, - Локи встал, подхватил пальто, вышел из кафе, тепло улыбнувшись на прощание: - Еще увидимся. Счастливого рождества.  
  
\- И тебе, северный олень.  
  
Проводив его взглядом, Старк посмотрел на оставленную на столике газету. В колонке с объявлениями о продаже жилья одно было жирно обведено зеленым маркером.   
  
\- Ну, точно увидимся, - пробормотал Тони.  
  
Он свернул газету, засунул ее под мышку и вышел на улицу. Машина ждала на стоянке рядом, но Тони хотелось прогуляться. До рождества оставалась всего неделя, а погода была безобразно теплая. Всюду царила предпраздничная суета, до которой прежде Тони не было никакого дела, но теперь, видя в витринах фигурки северных оленей, он не мог сдержать улыбку.


End file.
